


Blind

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Fic for the Kink List</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a summary because the tags are pretty much self explanatory ; )

It had been an ordinary day, as one is at 221B Baker Street. John had just gotten off work and had gotten home to find it in the usual disarray. The kitchen nearly covered in old newspapers, petri dishes, and the like. Sherlock was still in his red dressing gown, in his mind palace while on the sofa. John let him be as he made tea. He had a surprise for Sherlock, but felt it was best to let Sherlock finish whatever he was doing in his mind palace.

John sat down at his chair, a cup in his hand, when Sherlock shifted, his body relaxing.

“Have you done anything today Sherlock?” John asked casually, blowing on his tea.

Sherlock looked over at John. “No.” He pouted. He looked away; ready to sulk only to spin sharply back around, staring intently at John.

“You bought me something.” He stated, his eyes narrowing as he tried to deduce it.

“Er, nope.” John said simply.

Sherlock blinked.

John clarified. “I bought something for _us._ ”

Sherlock stared at John for a moment before bouncing off the couch.

“Bed, John!”

John smiled, taking a swift drink of tea before grabbing the small bag from his pocket and following Sherlock.

As he entered the bedroom, Sherlock grabbed him, shoving him on the sofa. He then climbed over John, capturing his lips roughly. The two kissed keenly, John’s hand moving to grab Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock tasted John, the taste of tea fresh on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around John, before pulling back sharply.

“What did you get?” Sherlock exclaimed.

John huffed at the sudden loss of contact. He stared at Sherlock, licking his lips.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “John focus. What did you buy?”

John grinned. “Sorry love but I love it when you look so lustful. Makes me hard.” He whispered, rocking his hips.

Sherlock gasped at the friction.

“John!”

“Okay, fine, here.” He tossed Sherlock the little bag.

Sherlock caught it impatiently, opening it to reveal two silk blindfolds.

Sherlock’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening.

John smiled as he sat up, wrapping an arm loosely on Sherlock’s shoulders.

“Mhm? What do you think? Both of us blindfolded, relying on our other senses.” He whispered, stroking Sherlock back.

“Oh, perfect. John.” Sherlock whispered before turning and roughly kissing John, his lips biting John’s hard enough for a bit of blood to soon appear. Sherlock licked the wound as he moved down John’s front, unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, John swiftly took the shirt off, pulling Sherlock’s robe and shirt off very quickly after. He pulled Sherlock down and hummed at the feel of skin to skin.

“Wait, John!” Sherlock said, wrapping one of the blindfolds across John’s eyes.

John grinned at the sudden loss of sight. “Sherlock…” He said, his voice growing rough.

Sherlock then quickly unbuckled John’s jeans, pulling them and his pants completely off.

Without hesitation, Sherlock swallowed John’s cock, causing John to emit a loud shout, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Oh fuck! Sherlock, oh my god…”

Sherlock sucked hard, massaging John’s balls.

“Sherlock! Oh, Jesus, Sherlock!” John cried out, bucking his hips.

Sherlock pulled off, crawling over John to kiss him hard.

John withered beneath him.

“Mhm, Sherlock…” He whispered against Sherlock’s lips. “You—you need to put a blindfold on too.”

Sherlock paused for a second as he grabbed the blindfold, and tied it on.

“There.” He said, grabbing John’s hand and placing it over it.

John’s breath escaped him and he sat up, capturing Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock lifted his hips slightly, leading John’s hand to his arsehole.

“I need you…to…um.” Sherlock murmured as John moved his kisses along his neck.

“Yes, oh god, yes.” John whispered, reaching for the lube that was strategically placed on the nightstand. He fumbled slightly, but was finally able to get enough lube on his cock and on his fingers.

He slid a finger slowly into Sherlock, feeling the tightness ease has he worked his finger in.

Sherlock’s moans were growing faster as John stuck in two more fingers.

“Oh, god, John! I need more. Now.” He said, his hands gripping John’s shoulders.

“Okay, okay.” John breathed out as he blindly aligned his cock with Sherlock’s entrance.

At the feel of the tip right at Sherlock’s hole, he spoke. “Okay, slowly now Sherlock.”

Sherlock eased himself slowly onto John’s cock, gasping as his enhanced senses erupted through him.

“Oh, John.” He moaned, leaning his forehead against John’s shoulders. “Oh, you feel so good inside me.”

Once Sherlock was fully seated, he began to rock his hips, causing John to gasp loudly.

“Oh, fuck Sherlock, you feel so…oh so good. Oh Jesus, Sherlock. Sherlock.” His groans turned into whispers as Sherlock rode him. John gripped Sherlock’s cock, stroking it, setting a rhythm.

“John, oh John.” Sherlock murmured, John’s cock brushing his prostate. “Oh, my dear John.” He gasped.

“That’s it, love.” John whispered, his other hand clutching Sherlock’s hips so hard, there’d be bruises left.

Sherlock rode John hard, his gasp and moans piercing John’s ears, his hearing enhanced.

Soon, all he could feel was Sherlock’s warm skin against his in all places, Sherlock’s gasps and moans were all he could hear, and before he had time to give warning, John was coming hard, Sherlock’s name erupting from his lips as his orgasm soared through him.

Sherlock gasped at John’s orgasm, he himself suddenly coming, his come splattering his and John’s chests as he rode his orgasm out.

Sherlock relaxed against John as their orgasm faded, euphoric bliss still around them, leaving them in a haze.

John stroked Sherlock sweaty curls as he gently kissed his temple. Sherlock hummed as he gently pulled himself off. He slid to the side, resting his head on John’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest on John’s come splattered stomach. John turned his head slightly as he removed the blindfold. He blinked against the light from the setting sun and then moved Sherlock’s blindfold off.

Sherlock blinked slightly before looking up at John. John smiled, turning more to the side so that they were face to face.

“What’d you think?” John asked quietly.

“Incredible.” Sherlock whispered. His eyes blinked slowly closed.

John smiled softly. “Tired, huh?” He asked.

“Mhm, no.” Sherlock said as sleep took over.

John giggled softly before kissing Sherlock’s forehead, before he himself began to drift off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this : )
> 
> tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com


End file.
